With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, modern electronic word processing applications allow users to prepare a variety of useful documents. Modern electronic notes applications allow users to store, sort, review and utilize typed and handwritten notes.
Often users enter information into electronic documents created by such applications that is considered sensitive information that should not be displayed to other persons. For example, notes or other information may be entered into a notes application that include personal or business financial information, or a supervisor may enter typed or handwritten notes regarding the work performance of an employee. If a document or other data entry medium containing the sensitive information is displayed on a computer screen display, persons entering visual range of the computer screen display may be able to read or otherwise review the sensitive information as displayed.
Methods have been employed for password protecting portions of information from display to unauthorized users. For example, if a user attempts to open and display a password-protected portion of information, the user must enter a password into a password dialog for gaining access to the desired information. Such methods do prevent unauthorized access, but such methods require too much user interaction and time consumption for information that is sensitive but that does not require password protection. Often users would simply like to cover sensitive information with a lightweight cover to prevent display of the information in a manner that allows the sensitive information to be subsequently uncovered by an authorized user with minimal user action and time consumption.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.